Does it Bite?
Does It Bite? is the second episode of the first season. Plot Tanya meets Mr. Conductor for the first time and become friends with him. Matt learns to overcome his fear and realizes that he should not be afraid of Harry. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Harry * Schemer * Matt * Tanya * Henry (mentioned) * Gordon (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Come Out Henry! Henry is afraid the rain will spoil his paint so he stops in the tunnel and refuses to come out. Eventually everyone gives up on getting him to come out. A displeased Sir Topham Hat has the rails to the tunnel pulls up and bricks up the tunnel opening leaving Henry alone and stranded. * Henry to the Rescue Gordon is proud of being the only engine strong enough to pull the express. But just outside of the tunnel next to the one Henry is shut up in. Gordon’s safely valve bursts and he can’t pull the express any further. Edward tries to push the coaches but can’t even move them. Sir Topham Hat asks Henry if he wants to come out of the tunnel and help. Jukebox Song Segment Song * Camptown Races Cartoons and Songs * Don't Be Afraid Trivia *Two firsts in this episode: Tanya meets Mr. Conductor, and Schemer is introduced. *The shot of Stacy sticking the clown’s ticket in his mouth was used for her character oval in the original Season 1 ‘clip show’ opening title sequence. *In the opening scene, Mr. Conductor mentions "Doodletown" instead of the familiar "Doodlehaven". Since this is early in Season 1, perhaps the producers were still defining the towns and stops along the Indian Valley Railroad. *Because he's too busy sobbing about Henry, Mr. Conductor does not actually blow his whistle to start either of the Thomas stories, though the whistle sound effect is heard. *The photo Harry shows Matt is of a Chesapeake & Ohio Railroad articulated steam locomotive, possibly an H-8 class engine with a wheel configuration of 2-6-6-6. However, Harry’s reminiscence of his first exposure to railroads is accompanied by footage of preserved Union Pacific Railroad locomotive #844. Some of this footage was used in the credit sequences for all three seasons. *An off-style microphone can be seen in this episode on the ticket counter, which would imply that the station has a public address system. Goofs * Mr. Conductor doesn't use his whistle to start the stories. * The Thomas Episodes are credited by their UK titles; "The Sad Story of Henry" and "Edward, Gordon & Henry" respectively. * The last few seconds of Come Out Henry is cut out. Gallery ComeOut,Henry!30.png ComeOut,Henry!31.png ComeOut,Henry!34.png ComeOut,Henry!35.png ComeOut,Henry!36.png ComeOut,Henry!37.png ComeOut,Henry!38.png ComeOut,Henry!63.png DoesItBite? 1-1121.png DoesItBite? 1-1130.png DoesItBite? 1-1230.png DoesItBite? 2-0317.png EightyFourFortyFour 0334.png File:EightyFourFortyFour wheels.png HenrytotheRescue68.png HenrytotheRescue4.png HenrytotheRescue5.png HenrytotheRescue6.png HenrytotheRescue7.png HenrytotheRescue8.png HenrytotheRescue75.png HenrytotheRescue74.png HenrytotheRescue73.png HenrytotheRescue72.png HenrytotheRescue71.png HenrytotheRescue70.png HenrytotheRescue69.png HenrytotheRescue67.png HenrytotheRescue66.png HenrytotheRescue65.png HenrytotheRescue64.png HenrytotheRescue63.png HenrytotheRescue62.png HenrytotheRescue59.png HenrytotheRescue60.png HenrytotheRescue61.png HenrytotheRescue58.png HenrytotheRescue57.png HenrytotheRescue49.png HenrytotheRescue48.png HenrytotheRescue47.png HenrytotheRescue50.png HenrytotheRescue51.png HenrytotheRescue52.png HenrytotheRescue53.png HenrytotheRescue54.png HenrytotheRescue55.png HenrytotheRescue56.png HenrytotheRescue3.png HenrytotheRescue2.png Episode File:Does it Bite? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1